bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 3
Monday, 8:16 AM, Boys Dorm Charles was attempting to wake Michael and after a few minutes he successfully woke him. Michael looked up at Charles. "Ah, I see your happy to deal with the whores at Bullworth." Michael sarcastically replied. Today they had an assembly and they went off and got ready. After that they left for the Gym where the assembly was taking place. Michael was looking up his schedule that he received the day before and it was exactly the same as Charles'. Michael knew that since they were the Academy's biggest troublemakers that keeping them in the same classes would certainly make it easier to keep their eyes on them. They arrived at the Gym for the Assembly. Michael went and sat down by Nicole, Bradi, and Parker. He kissed his beautiful girlfriend then cuddled up next to her. "Hey, how are ya, love?" Michael started flirting with her. Bradi was in Parker's arms and Dr. Crabblesnitch started talking. He spoke about everything, how Bullworth was "glorious" and all that nonesense. "Yes, what a great academy." Michael joked, and Nicole laughed. After what felt like an hour the Assembly was over and they were walking out to go to the classes. Nicole left him to go to her class and he met up with Charles as they were walking back. "You going to the game tonight?" Michael asked him, curiously. He wanted Charles to go to the game, they could spend some bro time together as usual. "Nah," Charles replied. Michael sighed with annoyance. "What else are you gonna do, stay at the gym and jackoff alone?" Michael sarcastically asked. Charles stopped in place and looked at Michael, questionably. "C'mon, Ted sucks," Michael finally said. "We can see how much he fucking sucks at Basketball, we'll have a good damn time." Michael convincingly said. Charles nodded his head and they made their way to their first class of the day. English Class Michael and Charles took their seat in class. Mr. Galloway actually looked sober, for once. He started going on about how this was going to be a great year. "Your first assignment is writing about how your Summer went." The class groaned. Mr. Galloway still kept his signature grin. "Come on," Mr. Galloway started to beg. "Don't you wanna brag about how awesome a summer you've had?" Mr. Galloway tried to prusuade the class. Finally the class got down to writing their assignment. After Class Michael and Charles walked out of class together. "Man, I fucking hate writing." Charles complained. They were making their way to the cafeteria. "I like writing," Michael replied to him. "Though it is pretty bad how long our classes are, that seat was hurting my ass." Michael joked, as they walked into the cafeteria. They went and sat down next to Greg and C-Money. They engaged in small talk. Whether it was Charles complaining or Michael tellinfg a really crude joke they were enjoying their time together (as usual). "I wish the school would get rid of Edna." Charles complained. Greg nodded to him. "She's gross." He said in agreement. "Come on, you both know you love her." Michael said with sarcasm in his tone. They both flipped him off, they all laughed at that. "So what's this about you meeting someone new in English?" Charles asked, changing the subject. C-Money just shrugged. "We just talked." C-Money replied. "She's not a bad person. She used to be captain of the golf team at her old school in Vice City." C-Money continued to tell his friends about his new friend. "Hey, remember when Vice City wasn't a retirement home for old people?" Michael joked. Then their conversation went to Vice City. At that point Michael left to go to his locker. His locker was right next to the school store. He finally opened it and got a water out of it. Just then someone came up behind him. "Hey, milky milk." That familiar voice taunted him. He turned around and faced Ryan Irvin. "How are ya, sweet lips?" Michael asked, with sarcasm in his voice. Michael took a drink from his water. "Nothing, how's my old friend?" Ryan asked. Friends, friends!? He thinks we are friends. Michael thinks to himself. Michael never considered himself a friend of this stupid ass. Michael doesn't have enough proof but he believes Ryan was the one that was telling the G.S. Crew everything that Michael has been up to at school. "We're not friends." Michael replied, walking off to Shop Class. Category:Blog posts